


I'm Gonna Leave You Anyway...

by OTPjunkie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Has Issues, First Meetings, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Lots of alcohol, M/M, Mash-up, Meet-Cute, Musician Kylo Ren, One Night Stands, Some Fluff, We all have issues, and drugs, inspired by You're the Worst, one night stand turned reluctant relationship, or whatever the opposite of meet-cute is, some smut, writer Armitage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPjunkie/pseuds/OTPjunkie
Summary: “I've heard lots about you from them, though… Armitage.”Hux winced. “Call me Hux, please. And what, pray tell, have you heard about me.” He tries to keep the worry out of his voice, he can only imagine the kind of shit that Poe has said about him...“Just that you're the worst.” The brute grasps the lapel of his suit jacket, and uses it to pull Hux closer. “And you can call me Kylo.”Armitage Hux is a somewhat successful writer who has a hard time with boundaries. Kylo Ren is an up and coming musician carrying a lot of emotional baggage. Neither one of them is willing or able to sustain a healthy relationship, but sex should be okay as long as they agree it won't mean anything...right?(AKA, theYou're the WorstAU no one asked for)





	I'm Gonna Leave You Anyway...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first time posting on AO3, but once this idea came to me there was no letting it go and I felt like it might be good to share here. This is heavily inspired by the FXX show You're the Worst, I was re watching the first season (for the seventh time) and couldn't help but feel like the dynamic of the characters fits Kylux so well. So, the AU that no one asked for but was a blast to write.  
> Please enjoy, and I'd love to know if this is something that people actually want more of or if I'm wasting my time. :)

“Fuck. Fucking _cunt_ lighter… fuck!”

 

Hux's hands shake violently as he tries to get the lighter wheel to catch, though he isn't sure if the trembling is from the alcohol, the unusually cool LA night or the seething rage coursing through him. Perhaps it is some hellish combination of the three keeping him from feeding his nicotine withdrawal. That would be just _perfect_ ,  The whole fucking night has been nothing but an exercise in misery, he thinks to himself while cursing loudly around the still unlit cigarette stuck between his teeth. It takes all of his fast diminishing self control to not shatter the plastic on the pavement.

 

Why, _why_ did Hux think that coming to this shitshow of a wedding would have been enjoyable? Hux had washed his hands of Poe Dameron _finally_ , he had just stopped grinding his teeth at the mere mention of the man, but that save the date had arrived in the mail and it was like he lost his mind. As he mumbles at the empty reception venue in front of him, Hux wonders what madness made him RSVP… Ah, right, he was a petty vindictive bitch who had taken that invite in his mail exactly the way it was meant: a challenge. It had been Poe sending a big _fuck you_ as well as a _you wouldn't even dare._

 

Oh, he _would_ dare.

 

Poe had almost stumbled when he saw Hux haunting the back row during the ceremony, the simple slip up in the brunettes usually perfect demeanor satisfied some part of his cynical soul. He’d helped himself to the open bar as well, ordering the most expensive whiskey they served until he lost count and the bartender cut him off with a look at Hux that had just screamed with pity and only served to fuel his vindictive tendencies more. So, he helped himself to the complimentary champagne trays making their rounds during the reception as well.

 

At least it had helped to take the edge off of seeing Finn and Poe's first dance as an _unbearably_ dapper couple. They looked liked the goddamned poster children for gay marriage as they shared their first dance, unbearably monogamous. Hux had only just managed to quell the rising nausea at the sight when his terrible idea sprang to mind.

 

It had been a brilliant plan (at the time) to cut in after the couple's first dance, barely managing to stumble over and catch Poe's waist before he could be snatched up by someone else. The look on the his face when he laid eyes on Hux made it worth suffering through this whole ordeal. But of course, being the stubborn narcissist that he was, Poe plastered that plastic smile back on his face and continued the dance like nothing at all was wrong.

 

His words said different, however.

 

“What the _hell_ are you doing Armitage?” Poe managed to keep his voice to a normal tone, but the seething rage underneath was still very detectable. Hux, despite being sloshed, led them into an intimate slow dance with a grin like a viper. A snake coiling the helpless mouse.

 

“I thought I'd wish the lovely bride a long and prosperous marriage,” Hux leaned in to whisper this last bit directly into Poe's ear. It was the facade of something intimate, and it made Hux’s stomach roil with familiarity. “Y'know, you might need it if Finn ever manages to find you out for the cheating slut you are.” the brief nostalgia was gone fast, and Hux had tightened his . The response was immediate, the short brunette pushed violently away with an indignant cry.

 

“You're a sick bastard Armitage, I can't believe you'd show up here uninvited like this!” Hux was reeling, trying to get himself off the floor while Poe screamed for someone to _remove him_.

 

“Un _invited_ ! You twat, I _was_ invited! By you!” Hux was struggling to focus on Poe as he fought back against the arms that were pulling him up and away, there suddenly seemed to be three scowling brunettes instead of one, and the corners of the room started to go fuzzy.

 

Those foreign arms managed to wrangle him out the front door, and deposit him roughly on the sidewalk while Hux's head still spun. The hard pavement had cut through the buzz of the alcohol in his system and he focused in on the ferocity on Finn’s face. Fantastic.

 

“Stay away from us, Hux, or things will get...ugly!” Finn shouted, clear from the awkward stumble of his words that he had not spent a lot of time threatening people. Hux thought he could use a few lessons from the foul mouth of his new husband.

 

“Fine! I hope you two enjoy your miserable lives together!”

 

“We will!”

 

-

 

So here he was, alone and bitter outside of his ex-boyfriend's wedding, with an unlit cigarette and a lighter that is conspiring against him. It all feels like some cruel metaphor for his life he thinks. He wishes there had been a punch bowl for him to piss in at least, the most he had managed was to drink his way up their bar tab. This is not the way he envisioned his _great revenge_ ending.

 

“Hey, I don't suppose you have an extra smoke i could borrow?” Hux is startled out of his personal pity party by the imposing figure next to him that he had somehow failed to notice approaching. Which, now that he's aware of the presence, he realizes he must have really been wallowing to not have seen the beast of a man who is trying to work a free cigarette out of him.

 

Hux sighs deeply. “No, you cannot _borrow_ one,” The stranger shoots him an incredibly indignant look, Hux refuses to be shamed for his correction...however…  “ _But…_ you can _have_ one if you have a light. Mine isn't cooperating.”

The brute's face wrinkles in concentration as he pats his pockets down, then lifts in delight when he manages to produce a book of matches from his back pocket. Hux flickes a smoke from it’s silver case and trades it for the matches, he doesn't fail to admire just how wonderfully large the strangers hands are in comparison to his own.

 

The sound of the match against the sandpaper is music to Hux's ears and he sings in delight when the cigarette finally cherries. He holds out the quickly dying match and the brute leans over to light his own, his long hair is almost black in the dim lighting, and it falls into his eyes as he looms over Hux. His fingers twitch with the need to wrap themselves in it.

 

“Despite your ridiculous size, you're quite attractive, actually.” He says this in a way that implies this is a pleasant surprise. The strange man raises an eyebrow and drags deeply.

 

Smoke billows out of plush lips and Hux is suddenly reconsidering the way he wants to end the night. Desire curls deep in his gut as he considers his options. “Is there a compliment in there somewhere?” Hux shrugs in response.

 

“Nice job by the way, I saw you with Poe.” the unfairly handsome brute hums with amusement and the sound travels through Hux like sweet liquor. “I don't think I've ever seen Finn lose his shit like that.” Hux chuckles as he tries to remember if he had seen the stranger at the reception. Hux thinks he should have been hard to miss, the sheer size of him alone... _Damn_ , had he really been so singularly focused in there?

 

“Those two are unbelievable, I mean _honestly_ , having a wholesome traditional marriage doesn't absolve Poe of being the huge slag that he's been since he burst out of the closet at seventeen. Who does he think he is? Acting so God damned self righteous… acting like half of LA hasn’t seen his dick or dropped a single in his hot pants.” Hux pauses his rant to take a steadying drag of his cigarette while the man next to him doubles over in laughter.

 

“It's pretty rich isn't it? Poe has never had less than three boyfriends at a time and now suddenly he's the paragon of domesticity.” Hux tries not to show surprise at the man's vocabulary… and fails miserably. However, he couldn’t deny the spark of attraction. It was rare to find someone in this town who knew Poe and wasn’t completely absorbed in his bullshit. Dating Hollywood’s hottest bartender (and occasional dancer) at the most prominent gay clubs, has given Hux a sort of complex about the way most people worship the ground his ex walks on.

 

He moves in a few steps closer. They are almost equal in height, but where Hux is slight and lean his companion is large and _very_ well sculpted. “So, how do you know the lovely couple?”

 

“Ah, Finn's my cousin… sort of,” Hux raises his brow in curiosity, he has heard plenty of the illustrious Skywalker family that had adopted Finn and his sister… whatever her name was. “His sister Rey and I are hella close.” The dark features of his companion turned mischievous.

 

“I've heard lots about you from them, though… Armitage.”

 

Hux winced. “Call me Hux, please. And what, pray tell, have you heard about me.” He tries to keep the worry out of his voice, he can only imagine the kind of shit that Poe has said about him.

 

There is very little space between them now, as they huddle around their dying cigarettes. From this close, Hux can make out the structure of his companions face.  The slight crook in his nose, the exact warm caramel tone of his eyes….he wants to fuck this man--the realization washes over him and sends a thrill of excitement down his spine.

 

“Just that you're the worst.” The brute grasps the lapel of his suit jacket, and uses it to pull Hux closer. “And you can call me Kylo.”

 

-

 

Hux can't remember the last time he'd been fucked like this. With Kylo's wonderfully large hand wrapped around his throat (the other one currently digging nails into his ass) he is finding it hard to focus on anything other than how _full_ he is. It’s been so long since he'd had anyone in his apartment, let alone had anyone inside of him. Hux--not one to let someone else have the control--blames it on his current blood alcohol level.

 

His eyes roll back in his head when Kylo manages to brush up against his prostate, and a shameless whine _absolutely_ does _not_ escape him (and he’ll stand by that on pain of death).

 

Kylo responds by pushing Hux’s face further into the pillow, and proceeds to completely ruin the nice sex and alcohol buzz by nonchalantly stating, “I don’t know what I’m doing here, you’re not even my type.”

 

Hux rolls his eyes and huffs--temporarily distracted from the feeling of being literally almost _split in half_ by Kylo’s ridiculously large dick--turning slightly to glare daggers at the smug asshole behind him.

 

“The fuck does that have to do with anything?”

 

In response, Kylo decides to pull out and finish across his back. Hux’s entire body flushes--in anger, _not_ in arousal--at the self satisfied smirk on his face.

 

“Nothin’ I suppose.”

 

“You absolute _savage_. I can’t believe I let you into--” His rant is cut short by Kylo diving his big obnoxious head down to smash their mouths together in a heated kiss. Rolling on his back, he places his hands on the top of Kylo’s head and pushes him down.

 

“Get to work you idiot, I haven’t finished yet.” Hux lets out an exacerbated sigh that turns to a breathy moan as the warmth of Kylo’s lips wrap around his cock and swallow him down. Hux think he might not mind getting lost in him.

 

-

 

“What do you mean you don’t drive? How is that even sustainable living in LA?” Hux laughs lightheartedly, his fingers busy with rolling a joint. They’re taking a moment after what is either round four or five (the last two were burned into Hux’s memory, the image of Kylo bent over the edge of his bed is not something easily forgotten). Kylo is curled up on the couch in Hux’s living room, with his legs propped over Hux’s and their bodies tangled in the comforter stolen from the bed. Hux had moved them out of the bedroom in hopes of airing out the cloying stench of sweat and sex before they went again.

 

“I uh… got a DUI a few months back.” Kylo’s laugh is soft in his chest, Hux thinks that everything about Kylo at three A.M. is unbearably soft. “I was heading to this producer guy’s house--I sometimes hook up with him when I’m desperate and bored--but it was after a show, so of course I was a couple drinks deep y’know?

 

“And anyway, I kind of accidentally… sideswiped an off-duty cop.” Hux lets out an unflattering snort of laughter at this. He thinks that Kylo’s rambling is perhaps, just a bit, endearing.

 

“A producer you occasionally fuck, huh? How is that the most LA thing you’ve said all night?” Hux says, an attempt to distract from how much he wants to comment on his fondness for Kylo. He takes a moment to lick the joint and seal it, then lights it with the lighter he dug out of his room earlier (the traitorous one from earlier had found a new home in his trash). Kylo plucks the joint from his lips before he can fully expand his lungs and he makes a small noise of complaint.

 

The look Kylo gives him as he wraps his lips around the joint is enough to kill any words of protest about to leave his mouth. Honestly, those lips should be illegal.

 

Hux clears his throat and adjusts himself under the comforter. Almost time for round six.

 

“Are you in the film or music business? You uh… you mentioned doing a show.” He finishes his line of questioning, ignoring the small rational voice in the back of his head that reminds him he shouldn’t care about these things. It doesn’t matter what Kylo does for a living, because Hux plans on never seeing him again after this night.

 

“Music.” Smoke pools from those sinful lips when he answers. “Mostly hip-hop, but I also do a fair bit of producing myself actually. That’s the reason I adopted the stage name.” Kylo laughs bitterly. “Or did you think my parents were sadistic enough to actually name their kid ‘Kylo?’”

 

“I suppose, when you put it that way… I’d pretend to have heard of you if I gave a fuck about flattery but…” Hux shrugs and flits his hand in the air, conveying the rest of his words with that motion. Again, Kylo’s only response is to laugh and pass the joint back. Hux takes a full hit this time, and holds in until his lungs scream. His mind is already starting to fuzz around the edges, and he can feel the blood creeping back to his half-mast boner as he watches Kylo in the dim moonlight streaming from the floor to ceiling windows of his living room.

 

“You’re staring, Hux.” Kylo’s voice is velvet aphrodisiac, and makes Hux _ache_ with desire. He briefly wonders what an unbelievable mistake this nightmare of man is, before dropping from the couch to his knees, and sliding between Kylo’s thick thighs.

 

He’s had enough talking, he tells Kylo as much before removing the comforter from him and freeing that glorious dick of his. The breathy desperate sounds he makes as Hux swallows him down make the hairs on his neck stand and his toes curl. He thinks of nothing else but how wonderful it is to have Kylo fall apart in his hands. Looking up, he locks on to caramel eyes, pupils blown to hell with desire.

 

“Now who’s the one staring?” Kylo growls--actually _growls_ like a god damned animal--and guides Hux up by the grip he has on the back of his head. The rough handling arouses him in ways he won’t admit to during sobriety, but when Kylos digs his nails into Hux’s scalp he moans like...well like a--

 

“ _Slut._ ” Kylo purrs. “Such… such a _pretty_ little--oh fuck--such a...good cock slut. Aren’t you? Jesus Hux, that _mouth_.” Hux hums in agreement around the rapidly thickening cock in his mouth, flutters his lashes like the lush he is.

 

Slowly, he works the entirety of Kylo’s length down his throat, making sure to apply just the right amount of suction, and letting his hand twist in time with the movement of his head. Working, up and down, not fast enough for Kylo to finish but enough to get him fully worked up and whimpering. _Yes_ , Kylo becomes a mess of breathy whines as his grip on Hux’s hair tightens.

 

“C-can I” Kylo swallows heavily, seemingly having a hard time getting the words out. “ _Fuck_ , Hux… Can I f-fuck your throat… _please_.” In lieu of verbal response, Hux pulls off completely and crosses his arms behind his back, he leans back on his heels and tilts his chin up. Kylo’s breath catches and he rests his thumb against Hux’s bottom lip, an unspoken question that Hux nods his head in affirmation to.

 

He lets his jaw fall open with Kylo’s coaxing, and that wonderful cock is a welcome weight on his tongue. Kylo is standing in front of him now, hands gripping either side of ginger hair while working himself down Hux’s throat until his nose is pressed firmly against pelvis. It’s been longer than Hux can remember since he’s deepthroated someone, much less someone as unfairly large as Kylo. He manages to suppress his gag reflex, the practice quickly coming back to him as Kylo begins to pull himself back.

 

“Look up at me.” Hux rolls his eyes, but otherwise obeys and looks up at him while he continues to thrust slowly. “ _Yes_ ...fuck yes just like that baby-- _ah._ I’m--fuck--I’m gonna come already your mouth is so good baby. Swallow it up for me, yeah?” Hux is too far gone to deny how much Kylo’s dominance is turning him on, and in that moment all he wants is to push him over the edge. Hux can feel the drool start to spill down his chin and tears cloud his vision; he finally unlocks his arms so he can bring a hand up to massage Kylo’s tightening balls.

 

It seems to be just the right thing to do the trick as Kylo cries loudly, pushing Hux’s head back and jerking himself, letting his cum cover the waiting tongue and obedient mouth. Hux swallows quickly, before the bitter taste can get to him.

 

Kylo collapses back on the couch. “You’re so fucking hot like that, all fucked out and flushed from head to toe.” His expression is both smug and blissed, and Hux thinks for a moment that it might be the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

 

“And here I thought I wasn’t your type?” He can’t help the barb, not willing to let Kylo maintain the upper hand. “Now where’d you put the rest of that joint, and please don’t tell me that you put it on the sofa cushion because that is a _very_ expensive suede and it will never come out.”

 

It’s Kylo’s turn to roll his eyes in response as he pulls the unlit joint from behind his ear. “You’re such a fucking princess.” He mumbles  as he lights it.

 

Hux snatches it from him as soon as it cherries. “First of all, you spend an entire paycheck on a sofa and see how protective you get over it. Second… let’s move this back into the bedroom shall we? My knees hurt and I want to fuck you in a bed.”

 

Kylo’s response is to scoop him off his feet and throw him over his shoulder like he’s nothing more than a sack of potatoes, carrying him off downstairs to his bedroom. A goddamned _brute._

 

-

 

The night devolves into a blur of sex, weed and the moments in between fill with stories. Hux learns more that he’d ever want to know about Kylo’s life, and it turn tells him about life growing up in England, and how he moved here to get away from his father and pursue his dream of being a writer. It’s far more intimate than he’s ever been with a partner, and he’s not sure if he can even blame the heavy amount of substances in his system. He is too hazy and happy to think about if that worries him. Perhaps, if they hadn’t had that second joint he would be more rational, more aware of the walls he is letting down as Kylo tells him about his childhood.

 

Hux has never cared about anyone’s _childhood_ . Not even Poe, even when Hux had gotten on his knee to ask for his hand in marriage (only to be _horribly_ rejected) he couldn’t have said what his time in school had been like, or even what his mother’s name was. Of course, in retrospect, this realization makes the rejected proposal not seem as out of nowhere as he had previously thought…

 

“--and that’s how I got crabs from my guidance counselor.” Hux is pulled from his introspection by the abrupt end of Kylo’s story. The man has a painfully endearing grin on his face, half of it smushed by the pillow he’s resting on. Hux can’t help the way he lets his fingers trace that irresistible jaw, and he is sure that his expression is equally as fond.

 

Kylo is nothing short of a menace, Hux is sure of this. He is a quick way to heartache and madness, and Hux does not have time for that. Not again, not after Poe Dameron completely ruined his trust in things like love. Hux reminds himself of his priorities, of the fact that this is nothing but an easy (amazing) fuck, and in the morning his sense would return to him. This reminder makes him pull his hand away from where it’s tracing the shell of those ridiculous (delightful) ears. The sudden movement breaks whatever spell has been over the two of them, and Kylo seems to snap into this realization as well.

 

Kylo clears his throat as he pulls the comforter over his shoulder and turns the other way. “Well, I suppose it’s probably a good time to call it a night. I think you may have actually bruised my dick and I’m sure it’s going to feel awful in the morning but, y’know… good game.”

 

Hux snorted. “First of all, you are not spending the night here. _Second_ of all, don’t ‘good game’ me like I’m your sports mate!”

 

“Oh calm down princess, it’s just one night, I’ll be gone in the morning and this will hopefully all be forgotten.”

 

Hux tells himself he’s too tired to fight back. He tells himself that he doesn’t want Kylo to stay, but is powerless to make him leave. The brute just absolutely refuses to go, there is nothing to be done about it…

 

Hux falls asleep to the sound of Kylo’s soft snores. He dreams that night of caramel eyes and smoke trailing from kiss-swollen lips.


End file.
